unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Megan Curl
Real Name: Megan Kristen Romero Curl Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Lufkin, Texas Date: March 26, 2000 Case Details: Twenty-six-year-old Megan Curl worked at a local chicken processing plant in Lufkin, Texas. Sadly, her life had never been easy. In first grade, she was diagnosed with mild retardation and required to take special education classes. According to her mother Sherry, other children often picked on and made fun of her. In high school, she and her family settled in Lufkin. When she was eighteen, she married and moved to Arkansas. However, her husband was abusive, so they separated. She returned to Lufkin and insisted on getting her own apartment. Sherry believes that she would have been an easy target for a predator as she was naive and wanted attention. Megan was a big fan of the night clubs in Lufkin. It was this love that may have lead to her demise, as police suspect that a man she met at one might have been responsible for her murder. On the night of March 25, 2000, she went to a local night club called the "Electric Cowboy" where she was a regular and had many friends. Witnesses saw her talking with an unidentified man who brought her two drinks. On this night, however, she was asked to leave because of her "provocative" dancing. An unidentified man left and went with her a few blocks down to another club called the "Sports Shack". Another man, a friend who worked there, drove her home from there. She arrived home around 1:30AM and a close friend/neighbor, "Tonia", waited up to hear the details of her night out. She claims that she and Megan were standing outside on the balcony talking when a man suddenly appeared in a speeding car, coming to a dead stop. Megan said that she believed that it was a friend of hers from the club, so she went down to him. Tonia went into her apartment and when she came back out, Megan was in the car with the man. She went back into her apartment and when she came back out, the car was still there, but Megan and the man were not. At around 2:20AM, Tonia went to Megan’s apartment to check on her. When she answered the door, Tonia noticed that the man was with her. She said that he was her friend from the club and that she was okay. Tonia looked down to him, and he nodded his head slowly without them exchanging any words. She asked Megan if she was really okay and she said she was, so Tonia said goodnight and left. This was the last time she was seen alive. At around 4AM, Megan's neighbors noticed flames in her apartment. The fire department arrived and entered it. They discovered that the fire was confined to her bed. When it was extinguished, they made a shocking discovery: Megan's body was tied to her bed. It was charred beyond recognition. Her throat had been slashed to the bone and a plastic bag had been placed over her head. She was later identified by dental records. Authorities discovered remnants of a nightgown on Megan's body. When they questioned former partners, they claimed that her normal sleeping attire was shorts and a t-shirt. They claimed that she would only wear a nightgown if she was going to be "romantically involved" with the partner. This led them to believe that her killer was someone she knew. Authorities are certain that her killer was the man that Tonia saw her with earlier that night, but he has never been identified. Megan's killer.jpg|Composite of Megan's Killer Witness megan.jpg|Composite of Possible Witness Suspects: Authorities and Megan's family believe that she was killed by someone she knew. Her past lovers were questioned, however, they all had solid alibi's and none of them are considered suspects. The prime suspect in the case is a white male with blond hair, a light mustache, and gold-rimmed glasses, and would now be in his forties. Police also want to speak to one wearing a cowboy hat who Megan met at the club. He was seen buying several drinks for her, but he is not considered a suspect, although they want to question him for any clues to her murder. He is a white or Hispanic male with dark complexion and dark hair. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the December 10, 2001 episode. Results: Unsolved. Megan's ex-boyfriend, Tim Purvis, was considered a suspect in her murder. Before she died, she had testified about him being abusive which led to his parole being revoked. He was released from prison about one week prior to her murder. However, he had an alibi for that night; he later died in an accident in 2003. In 2012, a retiring Lufkin police officer stated that they believed they knew who killed Megan. However, they did not have enough evidence to charge the individual; the case remains unsolved. Sadly, Megan's father Ernesto passed away in 2014 at the age of sixty-seven. Links: * Megan Curl on Unsolved.com * Unsolved murder of Lufkin girl one of most gruesome in local history * Case of woman whose body was found in burning apartment remains unsolved * The burning cold case of Megan Curl * SitcomsOnline Discussion of Megan's Case 1 * SitcomsOnline Discussion of Megan's Case 2 * Megan Curl on Find a Grave ---- Category:Texas Category:2000 Category:Murder Category:Arson Category:Fire-Related Cases Category:Unsolved